Percy Jackson, Teen Wolf, Syfy's Bitten Crossover
by dreyerjrb
Summary: Follow Artemis and Chaos's son life of drama love and complications


**I don't own anything except the OC's in this story**

 **Brian's POV:**

My name is Brian Dreyer Son of Artemis and Chaos I was born before Artemis made her vow of maidenhood I'm the God of Wolves, Volcanoes, Tides,and Heir to my father's throne

I have had a few demigods all are still alive my children's names Elena Michaels, Percy Jackson and Scott McCall. My 2 favorite sons I made my immortal generals in my army there names are Leonidas and Achillies. No Zeus is not Achillies father like history says. Nor is Ares Leonidas Father.

Zeus made me an Olympian after finding out about me. Well not at first. First he wanted to kill me.

 **Flashback 2000 years ago**

I went to see my mother Artemis and her hunters my little sister's. My favorites are Zoe, Phoebe, and Atlanta. I flashed in while the hunters were playing soccer having fun. I got tackled by everyone. my mother laughs

"Alright girls let him up. Brian are you staying for dinner tonight?" Mom asks me.

"Hmm I think I can what's for dinner?" I ask "Deer meat" She says "Yay! Let's go!" I say.

Then I saw a flash. I took out my sword made out of Chaos Silver forged on a Volcano Planet I created named LavaNova. The People who live there are peaceful unless you attack them the animals there are protective mostly dragons and Phoenix's and mix breeds my favorite is my very own hybrid it's a Water/Ice Dragon and a Electric Green Flame Phoenix mix.

Anyways! Mom got nervous and asked "What's wrong Brian?" She asks me "I saw a flash in the woods" I say to mom in a whisper. She takes out her bow and her hunters follow suite. "Come out now!" mom yells and fires a arrow into the woods and we hear a yelp.

"Really Artemis?" a guy with wing shoes says.

"What do you want Hermes shouldn't you be out at the bar with Apollo?" mom asks

"Dad called for a meeting and bring him I don't like the looks of him and if you don't I'll tell father and he will hunt him down and kill him" Hermes says

I start laughing hard along with the hunters. Mom let's out a few giggles. "How in the name of my father is Zeus suppose to hunt me down and kill me when I'm hardly ever on earth" I say after laughing.

Mom smacked me upside the head "Don't use your father's name as a curse." She whispers/scolds me. "Sorry." I whisper to her.

"And Pray Tell who is your Father?" Hermes asks. "The Creater Chaos" I say Hermes pales and flashes away "Well damn there goes my happy mood!" I matter but my mother heard me

"Why do you say that?" Mom asks and glares. I sigh and look at her.

"My first 2 Children were born today I already know of there destiny and they have a long road ahead of them both will die in battle 20 years apart. My youngest son was bathed in the river Styx and is invulnerable except for 1 spot and I'm just saying this now Apollo is the one who will kill him but I talked to my father and he's going to make both my sons immortal after death and making them my generals of my army I'm making." I say

"What's there names?" Mom asks me "Leonidas and Achillies" I say. "So Achillies is your youngest son?" Mom asks

"Yes Leonidas will be king of Sparta and Achillies would have been the king of the Myrmidons if Apollo didn't kill him I saw it happen the fates already told me what will happen." I say

Thunder rumbled after I said that. "Shit! Hermes told father about you now he want to meet you." Mom says I sigh

"Let's not keep grandpa waiting" I say all the hunters laugh and mom giggles and we flash to the throne room.

To be honest I'm not impressed of the throne room here dad's throne room is better. Mom must have heard my thoughts because she slapped my head as I pouted. I then kneeled to my grandpa Zeus

"Who is this boy!" Apollo asks I roll my eyes along with mom. Zeus being his paranoid self started throwing lightning bolts at me while Apollo start shooting me with arrows I just lift my hand and puff no more bolts or arrows.

"Who are you?" Zeus bellows

"Do you always have a dick in ass Grandpa stop being a paranoid fuck and start accepting new members of your family and to answer your question my name is Brian Son of Artemis and Lord Chaos." I say

"You lie." Zeus and Athena say

"Really? Am I lieing Apollo?" I asked. Allthe gods look to him he shakes his head. "But how are you her child she's a virgin goddess?" Athena asks

I sigh again "I was born before Artemis made her vow."

Zeus then asks "What are your domains?"

"I am the God of Wolves, Volcanoes, Tides,and Heir to my father's throne" I said still kneeling to Zeus.

After thinking for a few minutes he asks me a question in my head 'if I make you a Olympian can their be peace between Chaos's children.' I replied 'I have to ask dad' after asking I nodded I asked a question after becoming a Olympian in Zeus's mind

'Can we make Hades Hestia Hecate and Nike Olympians just hear me out please. Nike is goddess of victory if we have her on our side we can win any battle. Hecate is a goddess of family and can defend Olympus if there are any attacks and Hades and Hestia are your brother and sister they deserve a throne.' I say to him after about 5 minutes he nodded and snapped his fingers

"Hades, Hestia, Nike, and Hecate you are now Olympians thanks to my grandson Brian." Zeus says to them then dismissed the council. They all thanked me.

Flashback end

1457 years ago I ended up opening my mating feelings I'll ends up with 5 lovers I found out Zoe, Pheobe, and Hecate where my mates my other 2 I haven't found yet but soon I will I feel them


End file.
